I Need My Angel
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Après que Sam ait dit oui à Lucifer, celui-ci arpente enfin la Terre. Sam meurt. Dean se retrouve seul, sans nouvelles de Castiel ou de Bobby. Mais le pire vient lorsqu'il est obligé de se prostituer pour survivre. Dans cet enfer vivant, pourra-t-il résister à l'envie de mourir? Se raccrochera-t-il à son seul espoir, un ange qui a disparu mystérieusement?


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un OS se passant après la saison 5. Dans cette réalité là, Sam est vraiment mort et désormais c'est Lucifer qui gouverne. On ne sait pas encore ce que sont devenus les anges, et Dean se retrouve seul. Cet OS peut choquer les lecteurs, car on y parle de prostitution forcée, alors prenez garde si vous êtes sensible!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez cette fic malgré le sujet qu'elle traite. Et surtout, pardonnez-moi d'infliger de telles souffrances à notre amour de Dean qui aime les tartes et son Bébé...**

* * *

La pluie battait son plein dehors. Dean pouvait facilement entendre le bruit des éclairs et de l'orage s'abattant sur la grande ville, mais il n'en avait cure. Ce bruit d'éclairs lui donna quelques frissons. Au moins les éclairs ne l'abandonnaient pas. Ils le rassuraient même quand il avait mal, quand il avait peur. A travers les faibles ouvertures des fenêtres miteuses, il pouvait admirer l'ambiance habitant les rues basses de la ville. Le quartier le plus malfamé de cet enfer sur terre. Le quartier où il avait fini après la mort de l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Son petit frère. Sam. Sam Winchester. Son petit frère tant aimé était devenu l'être le plus horrible que la Terre ait pu porter. Sam Winchester n'était plus. Désormais, c'était le Diable en personne qui arpentait cette planète sous ses traits d'homme sérieux.

Dean gémit, un autre coup venait de s'abattre sur lui. Il n'était pas assez attentif aux tortures de ceux qui le maltraitaient.

-Regarde-moi sale chien ! rouspéta la voix d'un de ses tortionnaires.

Malgré les ordres qu'il recevait, l'ancien chasseur tint tête et n'obéit pas. Un autre coup se fit sentir, puis d'autres. Il crut presque qu'on avait cassé sa mâchoire après avoir reçu une flopée de coups douloureux sur le visage.

-Ne l'abîme pas trop, les clients ne vont plus le vouloir après ! grommela une autre voix.

Le jeune homme ne savait même plus qui parlait, et pourtant ces voix il les connaissait. Il les connaissait depuis plus d'un an. Depuis qu'après l'avènement de Lucifer sur Terre, celui-ci l'ait laissé s'en aller, ne pouvant se résoudre à le tuer. Dean songea avec mépris que Lucifer devait avoir de la pitié pour lui. Qu'il aille se la mettre où il pensait, cette pitié ! Il n'en avait pas besoin, surtout venant de la part d'un être tout à fait détestable.

-Alors sale chien, tu nous obéis ?! cria une autre voix, encore et encore une autre voix.

On lui balança de l'eau à la figure, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur quand le liquide s'insinua sur ses plaies. Mais il ne gémirait pas de douleur, hors de question de s'abaisser à cela. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Il voyait flou, mais il fut capable de distinguer ses tortionnaires.

-Prépare-toi, un client va arriver. T'as intérêt à te tenir tranquille, sale pute !

Les geôliers s'en allèrent après avoir donné quelques autres coups sur ce corps sale et abîmé. Dean eut un rictus en entendant cette appellation qu'on lui avait donné. Et dire qu'avant c'était lui le client, et que maintenant, c'était lui qui devait faire toutes ces horribles choses. C'était son triste sort, mais pour s'en sortir et trouver le moyen de fuir comme le lui avaient conseillé Bobby et Castiel, il devait avoir de l'argent. Sauf qu'il n'était pas bien tombé. Il se souvint que des démons l'avaient attrapé et avaient défié l'ordre direct de Lucifer, celui de ne pas le blesser. Après l'avoir salement amoché, ces abominations de la nature l'avaient conduit dans un endroit d'où ils savaient que personne n'en réchapperait. Une ville qui se trouvait au Mexique, une grande ville abritant des êtres surnaturels et des humains comme lui. Les démons l'avaient conduit dans un établissement de prostitution. Et depuis plus d'un an, Dean servait de défouloir et de 'vide couilles' aux clients, comme il se déplaisait à dire l'expression.

Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois. Il se roula quelques instants en boule avant de se relever difficilement, ses genoux écorchés se rouvrant légèrement.

-Merde ! jura-t-il avant de se trainer devant une petite salle.

Une salle de bain encore plus crasseuse que lui. Il n'y avait que des toilettes et une baignoire, mais c'était suffisant pour lui. Dean s'affala près de la baignoire et prit de l'eau qui restait pour l'éponger sur son visage meurtri. L'eau se mêla aux quelques larmes qui coulaient. Dans quel enfer son frère l'avait-il emmené ? Car à bien y réfléchir, c'était bien Sam qui l'avait trahi. Une pensée rageuse sortit de son esprit torturé. Sans perdre plus de temps, Dean se débarbouilla un peu et changea de vêtements. Il devait être 'parfait' pour son prochain client.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Alors comme ça t'es un de ces chasseurs toi, ricana la voix diabolique du client.

Dean baissa la tête, ne pipant mot. Il reçut une gifle magistrale mais ne broncha pas. Le sang s'échappait déjà d'une de ses lèvres.

-Réponds quand je te cause, putin ! T'es un Winchester, hein ? J'ai adoré voir Lucifer grimper sur le dos de ton frérot ! ricana encore l'homme.

Non, Dean savait, sentait, que ce n'était pas un homme. C'était un démon. Un de ceux qu'il avait renvoyé en Enfer. Il sentait mal ces prochaines heures...et il avait raison. Le démon lui administra d'autres claques puis défit sa braguette, trop excité par la situation. Le Winchester savait ce qui allait suivre. Une pensée s'échappa de son être. Il ne voulait offrir cette chose qu'à une personne en particulier. Il se l'était promis quand il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour cette personne. Son ange. Son ancien ange, car à cette heure-ci, son petit ange naïf devait déjà être mort ou pire, être aux côtés de Lucifer.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends, Winchester ?!

Dean, trop perdu dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas. Une larme roula doucement sur ses joues. Castiel...pourquoi ne venait-il pas le délivrer, lui qui avait fait serment de le protéger pour toujours ?

-Oh mais il pleure en plus ! T'en fais pas chasseur, ce n'est que le début. Maintenant tu sèches tes putins de larmes et tu fais ton bouleau ! menaça le démon.

Le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Il enleva chacun des vêtements du client satanique en essayant de ne pas regarder l'horrible corps qu'il avait devant lui. Chaque fibre de cet être transpirait la cruauté. Dean fut obligé d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait à portée de sa bouche. Il passa ses lèvres sur le torse du démon, puis arriva à son entrejambe qui le dégoûtait déjà.

-T'attends une invitation peut-être ?! Suce, idiot !

Sur ces mots, le démon s'enfonça de lui-même dans cette bouche chaude et humide en poussant un râle rauque signifiant tout le plaisir qu'il prenait.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-T'aimes ça hein ?! Tu ne sers qu'à ça Dean ! Lucifer serait ravi de te voir comme ça, petit chien ! Tu te souviens de quand tu m'as ramené à la maison ? Oh oui tu t'en souviens, salaud ! gémit-il.

Il ordonna au chasseur de se positionner à 4 pattes sur le lit après l'avoir forcé à le prendre en bouche quelques autres minutes qui parurent être des heures à Dean. Celui-ci s'exécuta courageusement, défiant son client du regard. Cela lui valut une gifle, mais il continua de serrer les dents. Il ne donnerait aucun gémissement à ce salopard qui le souillait ! Mais il dut rompre cette promesse silencieuse quand il sentit son tortionnaire le pénétrer violemment. Ca faisait toujours aussi mal, encore plus lorsqu'il n'était pas préparé. Un gémissement de douleur sortit de sa gorge, tandis que le démon le déchirait déjà avec des coups longs et rapides. Le calvaire se prolongea plus longtemps que prévu, car le client montrait son envie de se venger.

-Dean ! râla-t-il de plaisir en empoignant les cheveux du jeune homme.

Ce dernier garda obstinément la tête baissée alors que des larmes envahissaient son visage meurtri par les coups.

-Castiel, aide-moi, pria-t-il aussi discrètement qu'il le put.

Heureusement pour lui, le démon ne l'entendit pas. Il redoubla par contre de vigueur et se retira de l'intimité ensanglantée du chasseur après un autre long moment. Usant de ses forces démoniaques, il fit mettre Dean à genoux et se vida sur son visage en souriant diaboliquement quand il vit les larmes du pauvre chasseur.

-Chacun son tour, Dean chéri. D'autres démons vont venir, et ils vont t'enlever chacun de tes espoirs, chacun de tes souvenirs. A la fin, tu ne seras qu'une poupée entre nos mains. Tu feras ton travail parfaitement, Dean.

-Vas te faire enculer ! osa défier le jeune homme.

-Mais c'est qu'il en redemande en plus ! Tu vas être servi, chasseur, grogna le démon.

Et en effet, il recommença sans se préoccuper des supplications de Dean. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner au fur à et à mesure. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus d'une semaine, et tout ce qu'il pouvait boire c'était l'eau contaminée qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain et dont il ne pouvait pas souvent user. Quelques fois on lui apportait une miche de pain en guise de récompense. Seules les femmes qui venaient, ne sachant pas à qui elles avaient affaire, lui offraient parfois plus de nourriture.

-Aie ! cria-t-il de douleur quand celle-ci s'intensifia.

-Tu vas mourir, Dean ! hurla le démon en perforant l'intimité sanguinolente du Winchester.

-Cas', viens m'aider...Cas'..., pleura-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent davantage. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était mourir. Rejoindre Sam, Mary, John...peut-être même Castiel, l'homme...l'ange qu'il aimait et à qui il aurait voulu donner de l'amour et du désir. Le flou s'insinua en lui, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tellement il était épuisé de la vie.

-Castiel, murmura-t-il doucement, ce nom sonnant comme une délivrance.

* * *

**OS fini! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré la violence que j'y ai insinué. Rendez-vous avec un Love Dean Cocktail dans les reviews! Tournée gratuite si vous ne voulez pas me couper la tête à cause de ce que je viens d'écrire!**


End file.
